EC023/Read
~A few days later~ Kamon POV Today is the last GP Series tournament, after this, the sixteen b-shots with the highest points can get into the Final GP Tournament. Kamon : AW!!!!~ I'm All FIRED UP!!! Riki : Mystery~!!! Others : (0_0III) Ryukai : These two ... Ryuken : Just like usual. Samuru : Hymp. *Smirk* Novu : Aleh...Aleh... They sure are noisy. Rimai : *Giggles* They sure are cheerily. Millay : *sigh* He really still an idiot. Rinne : He is. *Close eyes and smile* Riki : Hey! Wait what did you said? Millay / Rinne : Nothing. Riki : Mou! Tell me, I did heard you said something. Millay / Rinne : Even though I did said, I won't tell it either because its your natural. *Tacit agreement* Riki : Mou!~ Others : Hahaha~ Yuki : Those two were enemies now look at them, Tacit agreement. Ken : You know, "Old enemies are in the past, now there is new friends". Basara : Which means still that thing. Drazeros : Friendship. Bakuga : Friendship is formed by bonds, and - Jenta : The one who bind us together is those two. Tankshell : Two idiots who bring everyone together. Raydra : Sure is a mystery. Kamon : Wait! What are you guys talking about? I can't keep up! Riki : Tell us! All : We won't tell you! *Great Tacit agreement* Kamon / Riki : Minna!! All : Hahahaha~ ~From the shadow that behind all of them~ Ixion : Tch! I'm gonna take you all down to the oblivion. *Anger* Naga : With this anger, I can take out my little sister and her partner. Hymp. ~Timeskip~ "RYU OKAY!!! EVERYONE let's start the preliminaries! B-SHOT! READY! AIM! FIREBLAST!!!!" We all began to split up to get points. Riki : Ah! There's two gold targets. Ryukai : You think you can - Samuru : Get it from us! Riki / Ryukai / Samuru : AH!!! ??? / ??? : *Each Shot down one* Riki : Eh?! / Ryukai / Samuru : ?! Millay : Sorry about that , but - Rinne : We not planning on losing. Riki : We know. Ryukai / Samuru : *Nod* Misuru / Simon / Jenta : AH!!! Bakuga / Novu / Rimai : AH!!!! Hugo / Basara / Kamon : AH!!!! Yuki / Ken / Ryuken : AH!!!! That's right everyone is trying to get into the finals, so that's why I won't lose EITHER!! 「Ultimate God Drive!!」「Crank Up the heat, Ultimate Drive Garuburn!」 I got 30 points now. AW YEAH! Riki : Mystery~ Samuru : To be worthy. Ryukai : Let's keep the fire up, Helios! Ryuken : Drago, show Helios your passionate flame too. Rimai : Hydranoid, let's have some fun okay? Millay : Dharak! Rinne : *smirk* Wavern, us too. Samuru : Dravise! Basara : Drain away the light! Stream Drazeros! Novu : Burn it all away! Force Dragren! Bakuga : Raydra, show that - Jenta : The B-Master's powers! All : AHHHH!!!!!! Kamon : Minna... Riki : Everyone is having fun to each others Garuburn : Kamon, such great friends we had. Dracyan : Whether where they all came from, what the painful past that they been through and overcome it, and the bonds between b-damans and b-shots. Riki : Bonds huh... It is a mystery~ ~In the shadow seeing Riki them~ Ixion : Bonds? Its nothing than a trash. It just useless against battle. So they use that to battle then - Naga : ... Ixion : I'm gonna tear you all a part! *Anger* Naga : This negative energy flowing into me, this could lead me to victory. ~Timeskip~ "RYU Okay folks! The sixteen b-shots who get into the finals are set! Let's start the finals!" "Audience OH!!!" "RYU But the battle of the matches will be change totally!" Riki : The matches gonna be change? Really? Yuki : Still another surprise from Granpa. Bakuya : So this is another special tournament? Novu : The battle of the matches will gonna change into a new format huh... Jenta : This surely the new challenge we all up against. "RYU The new battle called - "Battle Royale!!!!!" Samuru : Battle ... Ryukai : Royale? Sumi : Battle Royale does mean is a fight involving three or more combatants that is fought until only one fighter remains standing right? Misuru : That totally mess up my mind!!! Millay : The battle could be that the b-shots of the first round will begin and fight in Battle Royale until 4 b-shots remain. Then the second round does the same. Rimai : Then the remain 8 b-shots will begin another battle royale until 4 left and then again in the Semi finals. Isn't it "RYU That's right! The remains b-shot in each round can get into the finals, the two remaining b-shots will compete in DX Break Bomber 7 Maximum Size and the theme for the Battle Royale is - Get 100 points from the battle field!" Riki : AH?! 100 - Kamon : Points?! Millay : Hymp! *smirk* Let's me tell you all something, you all can't beat us. This is our stage, no , our territory. Rinne : This is our advantage. We are the one who definitely get into the finals for sure. Dravise : Why you so confident? Dharak : Because Millay and Rinne are ... Wavern : The Champions in Battle Royale, even getting 1000 points, they surely can get into the finals. Riki : Mystery~ Rinne : So keep on. Millay : We're gonna go full power. Don't hold back. Basara : Of course. Millay / Rinne : *Smile* Millay : So we'll be waiting. They both leave the room, things are getting more interesting, "I'm all fired up!" None POV "RYU Now let's start the first round, the b-shots who are competing is Riki Ryugasaki, Millay Shirley, Rin Shirotama, Samuru Shigami, Bakuga Shira, Hugo Raidoh, Yuki Washimura, Simon Sumiya! Let's start the call! B-Shot! Ready! Aim!" "All FIREBLAST!!!!!!!" All : *spread out to collect points* Riki : Ah! Dracyan! There! Dracyan : A gold target! Riki : Okay! Let's go! Dracyan! When Riki can shot down the target, someone did before him. ??? : *Shot down the gold target* Riki : Eh?! Dracyan : Who got it? Millay : I got it. Is there anything wrong? Riki : Millay! Millay : I've told you that I'm the champion of Battle Royale here, there's no way I could lose now. Riki : Um. That's right. So that's why I gonna fight you with full power! *Smile* Millay : *Blush * Ah! ... Um... Hymp! You better ... get into the finals or I won't forgive you! *Blush* Riki : Um! Millay ran away to collect more points. Riki : Still 0 point. Dracyan... Dracyan : Yes. Let's don't lose to them too. Riki : Um! ~Meanwhile~ Raydra : Bakuga! Over there! Bakuga : Huh? Raydra : There's many of targets over there, let's first get them all. Bakuga : Okay! When Bakuga is about to fire, someone join in. Dravise : Mind of we - Samuru : Join in? Bakuga : Samuru... Sure. Two of ready to fire but - ??? : ｢Shining Black!｣ Hit down all targets. Bakuga : That shot... Rinne : Got 32 points. Wavern : Is a nice start. Samuru : Rinne and Wavern. Wavern : My apologies. But we - Rinne : Have our own reason can't lose here now. *Serious* Bakuga : What? Wavern : Rinne. Move on to the next target location. Rinne : *Leave* Raydra : Bakuga, did you realized Rinne's action? Dravise : She seems like she had decided something. Samuru : Could it be... Wavern : Rinne, you really think you sure you want to do this? Rinne : Do what? Wavern : About the fight between my brother... Rinne : ... Wavern : Rinne, you don't have to. This just between me and brother, I don't want you to be drive into this too just like Raine was ... Rinne : I decided not just because you and Naga, and also for everyone. Wavern : ? Rinne : Curtiss, he does things ignoring the important of lives and feelings, Naga too. That's why I want to made them realized the importance. So there's no reason that not to fight them. Wavern : Rinne .... *''You really do resembles Raine which bring me back the sad memories we all had been through. Now, I still drive you two into this mess.* ''~Timeskip~ "RYU Alright! Folks! Let's me show you the current results! 15 minutes had passed and the first comparator who got 100 points get the ticket to the finals. Is Comparator Rin Shirotama, who still made a surprise appearance to the battle, next is Comparator Millay Shiya and Dharak, the b-shot who good at control and she controls the field well in the battle. Then is Comparator Riki Ryugasaki and Samuru Shigami, just we have expected, what a tournament just without them. Now let's start the second round! And the b-shots who competing is Kamon Day, Jenta Kokuji, Basara Kurochi, Novu Moru, Ken Ogami, Ryukai Kuromi, Ryuken Kouno and ! - " All : ? Kamon : Huh?! "RYU IXION L.CURTISS!" "Audience OH!!!!!" Ixion : *Showed up* Riki : Ixion ... Rinne : Curtiss... Ixion : *Smirk* Hymp. All : ... ---- Preview : Riki : Kamon, make sure you get into the finals! Kamon : Um! Just don't want anything to happen though. *Depressed* Riki : Like Ixion did to Rinne before? Kamon : Yeah. Sumi : C'mon! Will you two cut the heavy/sad aura that surrounding you! There is something more important! Riki : Sumi?! Kamon : More important? Sumi : Look there! Riki : Mystery~ Together : Next Time! Emblem Charge!! B-Fight!!! Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Series